This invention relates to apparatus for moving large loads, particularly loads of the type which are easily damaged, such as rolls of paper utilized in fabricating containers and the like. A typical roll may be a coil of corrugated paper in the order of 8 feet in diameter and 8 feet long. It is desirable that plant operators be able to propel and steer such rolls along a floor or other surface through a warehouse or manufacturing facility or the like with a minimum effort and little or no damage to the outer layers of the roll.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drive unit for propelling and steering a transporter for handling large loads. A further object is to provide such a drive unit which can be connected to and removed from a transporter, and which can easily be operated by one person.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.
Air bearings have been utilized in transporters of various types in the past, and typical devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,342; 3,791,477 and 3,796,279.